


Johnny Made It Home

by lovelymoony



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, M/M, because they deserve it so much, just some fluff for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymoony/pseuds/lovelymoony
Summary: Just some cute little fluff between Johnny and Jimmy.
Relationships: Jimmy Campbell/Johnny Simpson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Johnny Made It Home

Jimmy doesn’t dare move a muscle from where he’s sitting on the couch. His hand lightly combing through a messy mop of curls on his lap. The soft snoring from Johnny is a breathe of relief though the vision of him in unbelievable pain still swims in front of Jimmy. Like the choppy waves of an ocean that had taken under his ship and lover. He shakes his head. Now isn’t the time to think about that. Not when Johnny is asleep on his lap. His Johnny that didn’t deserve any of the hell he was living through. His Johnny, so kind and gentle, though a monster on drums. His Johnny that had been double over in pain when he had gotten home from his law classes. Johnny's face pale and sweaty as jimmy walked in the door. Unable to even manage to gasp words out- unable to ask for help or his pain meds.

Jimmy slams his eyes shut. Johnny is okay now he reminds himself. His fingers move from the curls softly down along Johnny's neck, dipping under the collar of his shirt. The tips of his fingers brushing against scars, ones that hold the horrors of Johnny's past. A past he doesn’t remember, only knows about. Scars of a man who’s future could have been so bright if it wasn’t for this damn war. But like Johnny was ripped from his Jeep, all chances of a normal life for him had been ripped away as well. And Jimmy knows he would do anything to give Johnny the life he deserves. Would switch places with him in a heartbeat if it meant the confusion and haziness from those beautiful blue eyes would disappear.

But Jimmy knows there’s no use to holding on maybes and what ifs. That they are just dreams that will be pulled under a vengeance sea. What matters is that Johnny is alive, that he has people in his life that would fight to the end of the world and back for him. And Jimmy knows that his heart will always love the man currently draped across his lap. It’s almost like Johnny can hear him thinking about him, his eyes slowly blinking open. For a second it’s there, the pain, the confusion, the anxiety all lacing those eyes. But they land on Jimmy and they grow warm, the corner of Johnny's lips quirking up hazily.

“Jimmy-“ He slurs and Jimmy moves his hand to brush the bangs off of Johnny's forehead.

Jimmy doesn’t say anything and it seems that Johnny doesn’t need any words. Just the reassurance that jimmy is still there, that he hasn’t left, that he isn’t alone. They’re quite for a second, Johnny's eyes threatening to flutter shut as Jimmy's fingers brush lightly against the skin of his cheeks. A pink hue tinting the tip of Johnny's nose, something Jimmy finds absolutely endearing.

“You can go back to sleep.” Jimmy finally whispers as Johnny gives a shake of his head.

“Wanna stay with you.” He mutters and Jimmy swears that he’s such a goner for the other man.

“I’m always gonna be here, Johnny.” Jimmy reassures him, his hand resting lightly on Johnny's chest now.

“Promise?”

“Until the end of the world, Johnny. I promise you.” Unable to stop himself he leans down and sure the angle is awkward but he can’t help himself as he presses a kiss to Johnny's lips.

“I love you.” Jimmy breathes out, wanting to remind Johnny every chance he gets with those three little words. The way Johnny entire face lights up, despite the pain that is still drumming along his body is enough to make Jimmy melt.

“I love you too.” Comes Johnny reply and Jimmy swears it’s the best music to his ears. Nothing that him and guys play could ever compare to the melody of Johnny's simple words.

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a series of drabbles for Johnny and Jimmy!


End file.
